The Witness
by Irresistible-CourtneyFan
Summary: There’s a serial killer on the loose and Courtney’s a prime witness. Watch as men in her life, past, present, and future, fights to protect her and her baby. NiCo pairing with a new guy in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**The Witness**

**Summary: Courtney Mathews has everything she's ever wanted. A baby that's a miracle, a fiancé who adores her and vice versa and a family she's only dreamed of having but when she sees something that puts her life in grave danger, the men in her life, past, present and future, must fight to protect her.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Courtney Mathews Soon-to-be-Cassadine sat on the examining table in a very unflattering hospital gown and waited for Dr. Meadows to come in to do a sonogram. She was six months pregnant with her miracle baby and she was finally going to find out the sex . She tried to hold off on knowing but it was driving her nuts-well, even more nuts than the hormones are causing her to be.

She felt her fiancé take her hand and she looked over to smile at him. Nikolas Cassadine. She loved him so much. He proposed to her three months ago. At first she thought it was because of the baby but he pointed out that they didn't know that the baby was his yet, having to hold off on the paternity test until she was four months for extra precaution. Points for him, but she still hadn't been sure. She told him she needed more time and he graciously agreed.

The next morning, he came to see if she wanted to have dinner with him and held her hair when she lost the breakfast she just ate. After he helped her clean up, he spent the day going through junk from her loft, making room for the baby, even though he wanted to marry her and have her live at Windermere. If she tried to lift a box, he'd gently push her out of the way and lift it for her.

Then he took her on a very romantic date and pampered her with flowers and dessert. She definitely took advantage of the dessert part, eating three pieces of Double Chocolate Decadent Cake. They went back Windermere and danced to unbelievably romantic and weepy music. After dancing, they topped it off with watching movies that Nikolas rented.

Then something happened that made her change her mind about marrying him. She was dozing off and Nikolas thought she was sleeping. He bent his head and kissed her stomach, saying, "I love you," to the baby! And he didn't even know if it was his! Man her heart just melted and she fell in love with him completely. The next morning over pancakes and bacon with extra syrup on both, she told him that she knew her answer to her question and that she would love to be his wife. He nearly tipped the table over, surging to his feet to pull her close. In his arms, she knew she made the right choice.

Now, three months later, she's falling more and more in love with him.

Nikolas smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, "I love you."

"I know, I love you, too."

The door opened and Dr. Meadow's came into the room. She smiled at the couple, "Hello. So you caved and want to know the sex, huh?

"Yes, I'm weak," Courtney laughed.

"No you're not," Nikolas said back.

"Thank you," she kissed him.

"Okay, let's get started," Dr. Meadows said.

She brought a blanket up to her waist and lifted the gown to show her rapidly growing belly. She squirted the always cold gel on her tummy and Courtney giggled, causing a smile to grace Nikolas' lips.

"Okay," Dr. Meadow's ran the wand to search for the baby. After a few moments, she said, "There she—wait."

"What? Is anything wrong?" Nikolas said anxiously, squeezing Courtney's tensed hand.

"Here, listen," she turned a knob and the sound of the heart beat filled the room.

But wait, there was…two? Courtney smiled and looked over at Nikolas, "Twins."

"Wow…" was all Nikolas could think to say. Undone, he rested his forehead against the side of her temple and watched the sonogram monitor with her.

"Yep, the second baby must have been hiding behind the first during your first ultrasound. It happens sometimes," Dr. Meadows informed them, "You're having two babies. One boy and one girl. See?" she pointed at an area of the screen to indicate her statement but Nikolas and Courtney hadn't a clue at what she was pointing at. All they did was stare.

"Everything looks perfect," Dr. Meadow says as she gave Courtney some paper towels to wash the gel off with. "Their sizes are on the mark for twins at six months. Remember, get your rest, no stress and don't skip meals. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Nikolas shook Dr. Meadow's hand before she left, then sat down next to Courtney and wrapped his arms around her. "We're having twins," he said in wonder, his breath warm against her cheek.

"I know," she squeezed his arms to her and smiled. "So, Mr. Cassadine. When we get home, we are finally going to name our children."

"It's a date. How about we pick up some food at Kelley's? That way we can tell Mike the news and get enough food to feed the army."

"Sounds like a plan but you're missing one thing."

"What?"

"Your brother and his wife. How about we get enough food to feed the army AND the navy and ask them and Cameron over for dinner."

He kissed her forehead, "I'd love that. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now help me get dressed, I'm starving."

Nikolas wisely hid his chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Mike was ecstatic. When he heard the news, he nearly squeezed the babies right out of her. Nikolas and Courtney sat at a table to wait for their order to be filled. They were laughing and playing with each other's fingers when Jax came up to the table.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?"

Nikolas looked down at their hands and didn't say anything. Things were still a bit awkward between the three, especially after they found out the baby was Nikolas' and not Jax's. They both knew that Jax still loved Courtney.

"Everything's great," Courtney said with a polite smile.

"How is the baby?" he asked.

"They're great."

"They?"

Nikolas looked up at him, "We're having twins."

They saw the look of hurt on his face and was sorry for it, "That's great! I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Well…" an awkward silence ensued before Jax excused himself and left the diner.

"I don't like him," Nikolas stated.

"I know," Courtney slid her hands over his again, "Are you sure it's not because he wants me back?" Courtney joked with a smile for him. He smiled back at her, how couldn't he? He knew that was a smile she had just for him.

"No, although that does add points against him," he kissed her hand again. He did that a lot lately, kissing her hands and touching her. "It's because of the way he treated you, the things he's said to you. Calling you…I just don't like him."

"He apologize for everything and I know that doesn't erase the memory or the hurt but I don't want to be full of anger, especially with the baby-babies," she corrected herself with a smile, "I hurt him, Nikolas and I never wanted to do that."

"I know."

The bell over the door rang and Nikolas saw Lucky and Elizabeth come into the diner, "Hey, speak of the devil. We just left you a message," he stood and hugged them both as did Courtney. They all seemed to make amends after the baby made it self known to all. Nikolas and Courtney both were glad of it.

"Yeah, we just got it and were close to Kelley's and thought we should catch up with you here," Lucky explained as he pulled out a chair for Elizabeth.

"Great. Where's Cameron?" Courtney asked.

"He's with my grandmother. They're having some Grammy and me time tonight. It'll just be us four for dinner. Is this a special occasion or just wanted to hang out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we did get some good news today…" Courtney trailed off as she smiled across the table at Nikolas.

"Ohhh, do tell." Lucky said.

"We had an appointment with Dr. Meadows today and…" he reached across the table and took hold of Courtney's hands, "We're having twins."

"That's great!" Both couples came to their feet for another round of hugs and congratulatory pats on the back.

"Boys or girls?" Elizabeth asked Courtney desperately. Courtney wasn't the only one who was going crazy not knowing.

"Both."

"Awe."

"Dinner's ready," Mike announced with his arms full of food and a waitress with more.

"Are we feeding an army?" Lucky asked Nikolas out of the corner of his mouth while his arms were filled with bags of food.

"And navy," Nikolas whispered back, laughing as they walked out the door.


End file.
